


Dreaming of Dreams

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Night Mirror [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, GFY, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something subtly off about the entire scenario of the dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of Dreams

There is something subtly off about the entire scenario of the dream. It's not that he hasn't imagined being on Atlantis, or that he hasn't dreamed of Sha're still being alive. Even the juxtaposition of the two isn't entirely out of the question.

It's something else, and he can't quite put his finger on it, now that he's awake, and the dream's starting to slip away like water through his fingers. He's still trying to figure it out when he makes his way to the briefing room.

Sam and Jack look as tired and troubled as he feels, as if they've been woken from nightmares as well. Sam's been having them the longest, and he knows some of the details that she's shared. Dead people still living, relationships with others more brittle and strained than they are here.

He's not sure what Jack's been dreaming, other than he's mentioned the dreams have Sam ruling the world when the subject comes up. He won't tell them what actually troubles them about his dreams, though, and that gives them a few clues. Someone he's lost isn't actually dead in that strange dream-world.

Teal'c is the only one of them who doesn't appear to have had any of the dreams, but there's a niggling sense at the back of Daniel's mind that it's only a matter of time. Maybe because the rest of them have had dreams, maybe because the dreams do give him a sense that even there, he knows Teal'c, and not necessarily as an enemy. Nor as a friend, though, and he thinks perhaps that's part of what is so wrong about the dream. Beyond, of course, the obvious.

There isn't time to continue to try to identify what all is wrong with the dreams once the briefing starts, and he lets himself be distracted by the work, his mind focused on the culture and language of the planet they're visiting this time. He's forgotten about the dreams when he returns home, falling into his bed after a shower, and tumbling straight into the nightmare.

~ ~~ ~

_It's not hard to remember what is wrong when he's dreaming. Sha're is with him, but this time they're not on Atlantis. It had been merely a visit, nothing more complicated. They're returning home now, ensconced in the comfort of a goa'uld mothership that was a gift to them. Baal's idea of a wedding present, along with a handful of slaves who thought nothing of the exchange. Even if, as far as Daniel and Sha're were concerned, they'd been married for quite some time._

_It had been Sam's idea, part of a celebration of victory and the conclusion of a treaty that brought together the remaining powers of the galaxy. Giving the people heroes to look up to, and a romantic image that they wouldn't easily forget. Awarding Jack a promotion and a secure position in Washington, the wedding celebration for him and Sha're, the declaration of a free J'affa nation. All of it a way to keep the people happy while those at the top continued to scheme and plan._

_"What are you thinking, Dan'yel?" Sha're is curled against his side, her head resting on his shoulder as she watches him. Able to read him as easily as she did before, easier than anyone else can. "Did you have the dreams again?"_

_"Nightmares." He's not actually speaking, but it's his voice. His doppelganger, he supposes, and that's not something he's expected to think since the incident with the robots on Altar._

_"Tell me about them." Sha're's hand is resting on his chest, and he picks it up, bringing it to his lips to kiss her fingertips. His doppelganger reassuring himself that she's alive._

_"So many are dead that shouldn't be." There's distress in his voice, and an underlying fury at the futility his doppelganger had to feel at not being able to change the dream. Rather like he couldn't change this dream. If it was a dream. "Sam's alone. She has her friends, but she doesn't seem to have anything with Paul. And she doesn't have Jolinar, or Martouf and Lantash. Not even Baal."_

_"What about your dream-self?" Sha're nestles closer, and he wraps his arm a little tighter around her._

_"He's lost you. Died and ascended and come back. And he's still fighting the goa'uld. They haven't gotten rid of them yet. Killed Ra and Apophis, but now they're fighting Anubis. A partially-Ascended goa'uld."_

_"But it is still just a dream." Sha're shifts, her fingers light against his cheek as she makes him turn his head to look at her. "I am still here, husband. All are still living that you know."_

_"Yeah." He can feel his lips stretch in a smile, and his hand cups the side of Sha're's face. "It's all just a dream."_

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** Wrong (#994/1000)


End file.
